Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino (1976 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Capo de la familia Pegorino, lo vemos por primera vez en la misión Harboring a Grudge, para Patrick McReary, pero no empezamos a hacer misiónes para el, hasta que nos llama. Es dueño del Drusilla's, un restaurante italiano de Little Italy, Algonquin. Niko hace misiónes para él por que Ray le ha dicho que encontraria a uno de los posibles traidores de Niko de la guerra: Florian Cravic. En GTA IV: TLAD, Ray tiene tratos con la banda de moteros The Lost, por lo que Johnny Klebitz hará trabajos para Ray, algunos relacionados con los diamantes. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Los medicamentos de las tríadas Niko Bellic conoce a Ray, cuando le entrega un camión cargado de medicamentos ilegales de las tríadas, que acababa de robar con Patrick McReary. Trabajando para Ray thumb|right|200px|Ray y [[Niko hablando en el Drusilla's.]] El primer traba para Ray, Niko es enviado a matar a Teddy Benavidez, un antiguo socia de Ray que no le ha pagado lo que le debe. Ray es muy directo dando ordenes, así que la secuencia dura poco. Niko busca a Benavidez, pero según Ray para encontrarlo debera amenazar a un matón suyo. Una vez encontrado Benavidez, Niko lo elimina y se lo informa a Ray. Los diamantes de Ray La siguiente misión, Taking in the Trash, Ray está muy contento con el trabajo de Niko. De repente la amente de Ray, una yonqui, aparece diciendole a Ray, algo sobre un asunto que él tenia con unos diamantes. Al parecer, estaban en posesión de los The Lost, y estos los han tirado a la basura por error. Ray manda a Niko con unos asociados de la familia Pegorino: John Barbosa, Joseph DiLeo y Luca Silvestri, a recogerlos finjiendo ser recolectores de basura, para que la familia Ancelotti no se enteré. Más tarde, los asociados que ayudaron a Niko a recuperar los diamantes, han cometido el error de robarselos. Ray manda a Niko recuperarlos y matar a sus antiguos socios. Ray a encontrado un comprador para los diamantes, la Mafia Judia. Ray envía a Niko junto a Johnny Klebitz a cerrar el trato en el Libertonian Museum, pero este es arruinado por Luis Fernando López, un matón de Gay Tony, el cual intentaba recuperar los diamantes. El siguiente recado de Ray, Niko es enviado a "tranqulizar" a unos moteros, ya que la relación entre los Pegorino y los The Lost están empezando a deteriorarse. Durante esta misión, Niko conoce a Phil Bell, un importane asociado de la familia Pegorino. La siguiente y última misión para Ray, Late Checkout, Niko es enviado al Majestic Hotel a matar a Isaac Roth, el jefe de la Mafia Judia, ya que él robó los diamantes, y además amenazó de muerte a Ray. thumb|right|200px|[[Niko exigiendo a Ray el traidor que le prometió.]] El traidor Por fín, Ray ha encontrado a uno de los posibles traidores de Niko de la guerra, Florian Cravic. El fin de Ray La siguiente aparición de Ray es en Truck Hustle, en la que le lleva a la oficina de Phil Bell, para que este le haga algunos trabajos. Luego aparece en Pegorino's Pride, en la que presenta a Niko a Jimmy Pegorino, el Don de la familia Pegorino. Por último, Jimmy cree que hay un chivato en la familia. Sospecha de Phil Bell y de su caporegime Ray Boccino. Al cabo de un rato, Jimmy llama a Niko para que mate a Ray. Niko le sigue hasta una gasolinera, en la que descubre que este estaba protegido por el NOOSE, y lo persigue, hasta que lo atrapa y le mata. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Tratos con los Lost thumb|right|200px|Ray Boccino hablando con [[Billy Grey, presidente de The Lost MC.]] Johnny Klebitz se lo encuentra a Ray hablando con Billy Grey en el club The Lost. Este al ver a Johnny le dice a Billy, ya que se marchá, por que según él, tiene algunos trabajos que hacer. Más tarde, cuando se produce una guerra interna en The Lost, les informa a los hombres de la facción de Johnny, que intenten resolver sus diferencias por el bien de los negocios. Les revela la ubicación de Brian Jeremy, y les comenta que si es necesario, que los eliminen. Trabajos de Ray Ray quiere que Johnny obtenga los diamantes que Gay Tony está intentando vender en un trato. Le dice que se encuentre con sus moteros e interrumpan el intercambio. Johnny luego de eliminar a algunos de los compradores y vendedores, recoge los diamantes de la destruida limosina de los matones del comprador, y los esconde en bolsas de basura por indicaciónes de Ray. Una llamada de Ray, desencadena un trato en el que Johnny debe encontrarse con Niko Bellic, y adentrarse en el Libertonian Museum, para encontrar a varios compradores de la Mafia Judía. El trato es interrupido por Luis Fernando López, el cual mata a todos los compradores judíos, menos a su líder. Niko escapa sin nada, pero Johnny e Isaac Roth escapan con el dinero y los diamantes, respectivamente. Johnny cree que todo a sido una emboscada hacia él, hací que al escapar elimina a todos los hombres de Ray. Luego le lleva el dinero a Jim Fitzgerald. thumb|rigth|200px|Ray Boccino amenazando a [[Johnny Klebitz.]] Densenlace de Ray Ray esta furioso, ya que no ha obtenido su dinero, y él sabe que Johnny lo esta ocultando. Ray envia a Johnny al Drusilla's, pero al llegar es amenazado por este. Ray lo dirige al sotano, apuntadolé con una pistola, donde se ve a Jim Fitzgerald siendo torturado por un matón. Johnny se librá de Ray, y Jim mata al matón con un cutter. Johnny escapa, pero Ray manda a seis "patrullas" a eliminarlo. Johnny los asesina a todos, pero luego se entera de que Boccino ha asesinado a Jim, y decide cortar todos sus contactos con él. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Harboring a Grudge *A Long Way to Fall (jefe) *Taking in the Trash (jefe) *Meltdown (jefe) *Museum Piece (jefe) *No Way on the Subway (jefe) *Weekend at Florian's (jefe) *Late Checkout (jefe) *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Pest Control... *...Pest Control (muerte) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough (jefe) *Collector's Item (jefe) *Was It Worth It? (jefe) Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned